


Two Flavours

by Katitty



Series: 20 Questions [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's obsession with his arrows, Banter, Flufftober, Is that still a thing?, M/M, cheek kiss, malec are just in love and there's nothing we can do ab out it, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: “I thought you enjoyed taking my clothes off.”





	Two Flavours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> 20 questions #2
> 
> What's your favourite flavour combination?
> 
>  
> 
> NOT BETA'D if there are any mistakes, please let me know!

Two Flavours

\---

There’s an orange hue painting Alec’s office. His bow is balanced against the side of his desk, his arrows laid out perfectly before him as he picks them up one by one, examining them each with enough concentration for him to not notice Magnus rocking on his feet just inside the door.

“Darling.”

Alec jumps a little at the word, turning to blush at Magnus as he steps into the room, tilting his body to the side a little in an effort to control his amusement. “Hello,” Alec breathes out, smiling a little as he moves his bow to the wall behind him, “I didn’t see you there.”

“Hmm I noticed. I’m not exactly used to being ignored by you,” Magnus picks up the closest arrow, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger, trying to see exactly what Alec was so focused on, “I was honestly a little hurt.”

Alec’s silent for a moment as he reaches out and gently plucks the weapon from his boyfriend’s fingers, placing it back down in the exact position he had had it in. Magnus made a face before pouting down at him. “I wasn’t ignoring you, I was busy.”

Magnus sighs, flopping his arms against his sides before resting his hands against the table, leaning in a little. He smiles as Alec glances down at his hands, making sure Magnus isn't putting his precious layout of arrows at risk. “I have a question for you, it’s most important.”

“Oh. Okay. You can...ask.”

A chuckle leaves Magnus as he moves in closer, trying to pull his Shadowhunter's attention away from his task for even just a second, just long enough to get inside Alec’s head. “Look at me, Alexander,” he waited for those big greens to flick up at him, “what’s your favourite flavour combination?”

“Huh?”

Magnus stands up straight, waltzing over to the door before turning to smile at Alec over his shoulder. “I’ll see you tonight?” Alec nods. Bye-bye, Darling.”

“Okay but- what did you mean by tha-”

And Magnus is gone.

\---

 

By the time Alec had stumbled through the door that evening, his right hand cradling his left side, cuts and bruises scattered across his body and a long gash he knew was still bleeding too much across his back, just over his left shoulder, Magnus was snoring softly on the couch.

Perhaps it was Alec’s gasping, or the demon ichor that had seeped through his clothes and was dribbling down his legs with each step he took forward -maybe it had triggered the wards - but suddenly Magnus was rubbing at his eyes in a way that made Alec weak at the knees...or maybe that was the thick, gooey substance that had spilled from it's throat and all over Alec's midsection.

“Good morning,” he said, shuffling forwards, pulling out his stele. “How was your sleep?”

“Better now that you’re here.”

“That doesn’t make much sense,” Alec chuckled, pulling at his shirt with the hand that held his stele, trying desperately to not give Magnus a reason to open his eyes before he’d at least applied another few iratzes. “Dark chocolate and almond cookies.”

Magnus huffed out a laugh, his left arm coming up to rest over his eyes while he tucked his right hand up under ihs shirt a little. “That isn’t a flavour combination.”

“Sure it is. It’s two flavours that I like together, therefore, it’s a flavour combination. Hey, could you magic my shirt away for me? I can’t reach-”

Magnus shot up to glare at Alec over the back of the couch, his sleepy mind finally taking in Alec's laboured breathing, his fingers immediately shooting small sparks as he sent small bursts of magic to assess the damage. “Get. Here. Now.” His eyes followed Alec as he shuffled over towards him. “What were you going to do, hmm? Just walk in here all...I _knew_ there was some sort of demon blood - you were just going to walk in here, sit down, covered in blood and _ugh_ is that mucus? Blood and - whatever that is and just...that I was going to sit here and not heal you?" Alec stood next to the couch, watching Magnus warily. "Sit down or so help me, Alexander, whatever mucus demon you killed will have been the least of your worries today.”

“I just need help with my shirt-”

“HA! I can already feel all the cuts and bruises I need to heal on you, don’t even think for one second you’re going to get away with just assuming I would be okay with you just walking around in pain like that. Unbelievable.”

“You don’t _need_ to heal anything, that’s what-”

“Excuse you! You come in here, covered from head to toe in demon,” Magnus flailed his arms a little, “death and I don’t need to heal you? You’re in pain, my love, I can’t very well leave you like this.”

Alec rolled his eyes, knocking Magnus’s hands away as he sat down, pushing at his biceps when he went to push some magic in the direction of Alec’s left cheek. “You’re such a drama queen. You don’t need to heal anything, _that’s what an_ iratze _is for_.” Magnus huffed, his eyebrows pulling down as he raised his hands up to Alec’s cheek again. “Stop. Stop. You don’t need to waste your magic, just help me take my shirt off so I can reach the hard places.”

“No, you can sit there and let me-”

“Chocolate and almond cookies.”

Magnus sighed an angry sigh. “You are terrible at trying to change the subject. Show me your back, I didn't that god awful gash on your shoulder, mister.”

“No. Help me take my shirt off and tell me your favourite flavour combination.” There was silence for a minute, both of them staring each other down before Alec sighed and rolled his eyes again. “You know the longer it takes you to take my shirt off, the longer it takes me to put an iratze on, which means it’ll take longer to heal and I’ll probably bleed out before the sun comes up.”

“If you let me heal you, we won’t have to go through the trouble of me taking your shirt off and you’ll heal before you can say Nasi uduk.”

“I thought you enjoyed taking my clothes off.” There was a pause, Alec’s shirt snapping from existence before the corners of Magnus’s lips turned up a little. “What’s Nasi Uduk?

“It’s rice cooked in coconut milk. You’ve had it before.”

Alec nodded, batting Magnus’s hands away again as he raised his stele up to his shoulder. “Don’t even think about it. I don’t give you permission to waste your magic on a cut that can easily be dealt with in a way that doesn’t result in anyone being worn out.”

Magnus glared a little at Alec’s stele as he drew two iratze’s blindly, one next to the other, before running it over the few pre-drawn ones that littered about on his arms and chest.

“See?”

“Fine. But you can shower the mundane way...alone.”

Alec pecked Magnus on the cheek as he stood up again, a little shaky but better now that he’d had the chance to rest a little. “That’s okay. Rice cooked in coconut milk also isn’t a flavour combination.”

Magnus threw a pillow at Alec’s knees, his arms coming up to cross over his chest. “No, but Nasi Uduk and curried eggs _is_ , you insufferable bastard,” Magnus called after him, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they really are that soft. I'm supposed to be writing my own ORIGINAL works but...of course, here I am...caught up in THEM again. In my defence, though, so are you. If you enjoyed it please tell me! I know I haven't added to this series but in all honesty, I'd completely forgotten about it until I was stalking MalecFicLibrary's tumblr and One Thing was the only one of my fics that showed up! I mean...it's a pretty great fic in my opinion but I was surprised that Two Towns Over wasn't there. That's the one people usually say they loved. Which melts me. I really love that one too. Anyways, I missed you guys! I hope you're having a great spooky month!


End file.
